


Just Gimme a Minute to Be Flabbergasted

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Derek, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>it's so big!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gimme a Minute to Be Flabbergasted

"It’s so big," Stiles says, gaping.

Derek sighs.

"No, seriously, why is it so big? That breaks, like, the laws of man and science."

"Stiles, if you don’t want to—"

"Dude, no, I so want to. Just gimme a minute to be flabbergasted. I think I’m entitled to feel flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. Poleaxed. Just, it’s so _big_!”

"I _know_ how big it is, Stiles, I can see it!” Derek growls. Seriously, Stiles is being _ridiculous_. It isn’t _that_ big. Certainly nothing worth making a such fuss over.

"But, how do we kill it? Before it makes its way into town and, like, tramples people to death?"

"Peter says we have to lure it away from town with candy."

"Candy?" Stiles echoes. "It’s, like, a sugar demon? Seriously?"

Derek nods. “We just need to keep it out of town until sunrise, then the demon should dissipate and the kitten should shrink back down to its normal size.”

"Jesus, let’s hope so," Stiles says, pulling out some gum from his pocket because it’s the only candy he has on hand right now. Thankfully it isn’t sugar free. "Here, kitty kitty kitty…"

The forty foot tall kitten, bright orange with clumsy kitten legs, turns to face them and mewls before beginning to stumble in their direction.

"Oh my god, we’re gonna be killed by a giant kitten demon," Stiles says as he starts to back away, luring the cat further from town.

"Yeah, probably," Derek agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/), let's be bros ♥


End file.
